Waspstar
Lots of information in Wasp’s life! Waspstar is the definite NEVER argue with kind of cat, because he’d either fight you and kill you or add a scar to your scar collection in a single swipe. Waspstar has a hurtful, sad background, when his father Lionsun was killed right in front of his eyes as he was a kit in the nursery, that made him build a hatred for BreezeClan so he had trains in the Dark Forest to become stronger and then kill Fawnstar, when Saltfur had mentioned Fawnstar death at a gathering, Waspwhisker had needed to become leader so he can punish BreezeClan for their action, in his dreams in the Dark Forest, Hawkheart told him how powerful SwiftClan would be if they would have actually shown the other Clans. Later Waspwhisker had killed their leader Eaglestar near the river and swept his body away, Forrestleaf was devistated, and Waspwhisker hated to see her this way, he appointed Palesage for deputy because of his strength and loyalty to him and the clan. later Waspstar becomes mated with Silvershine, but she had died in the Kitting so he had named his hatred for StarClan, Bloodkit and Emberkit was taken care of by Honeythorn, with the other kit Redkit. later Waspstar finds himself a band of loners wondering into his territory and takes them as prisoners to his clan. He falls in love with Wren and he lets Her become a warrior of his clan after testing her hunting skills and forces himself to make the other loners warriors When she begs him to make her friends warriors too. Wren soon became Wrenheart, Spots soon becomes Spottedpelt, Robin soon becomes Robinclaw, Elm soon becomes Elmtuft, And Apple soon becomes Applepaw. Wrenheart soon returned the same affection that Waspstar had offered her and they had kits. Waspkit, Firekit, Aspenkit, Finchkit, And Flamekit. Any cat from the other clans would assume that Waspstar and ''SwiftClan'' was breaking the Warriors Code, which he was but he stated that he was only improving his clan once he’d gotten tired of the kit-napping. Wrenheart was the cat that Waspstar stuck by most of the time, he had never gotten to know Silvershine, only as apprentices though. He often asks her for advice on leading and tells her how cowardly the clans could be, this shows Wrenheart how to help Waspstar become a leader that she would be able to call a leader by telling him that he should stop all of his attacks on the other clans and focus on his clan mates and what his clan needs. soon after Waspstar is told this he reduces his wars on the clans by 50% and tries to organize patrols alongside Palesage. Once Waspstar knew was the right time to tell his mate the truth about his past and his hatred towards the other clans, Wrenheart was hear broken and synthetic towards her mate, she was supprised when she heard about his mother, Vipermoons, displeasure towards her kits with Lionsun. Appearance Waspstar is described to be a golden suncolored tabby tom with ginger stripes, a broad build, and deep green eyes. He resembles a lot from his father Lionsun, and colors from Vipermoon. Personality Waspstar is a very sour and “evil” tom. He had made kits fight when 4 moons old and made apprentices warriors at about 6 moons after apprenctced. He resembles some of Brokenstar (from the real warriors series by Erin Hunter). But he was worse by stealing kits from other clans. He loves to fight and is bloodthirsty for revenge on BreezeClan for his father Lionsun’s Death. Until he met Wren. She had taught him that he can have second chances. Relationships (these will be complete over time) Wrenheart Silvershine Vipermoon Lionsun Saltstar Fawnstar Beebumble Foxfrost Clearheart Reedwillow Sunfeather Family tree Lionsun—————————————'Vipermoon'—————————————'Clearheart' >''Waspstar'' >''Foxfrost'' >''Beebumble'' >''Saltstar'' >''Sunfeather'' >''Reedwillow'' >''Waspstar———Silvershine'' (1) >Bloodclaw >Emberdusk. >''Waspstar———Wrenheart (2)'' >Waspkit >Flamekit >Firekit >Aspenkit >Finchkit Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Swift Clan